In computing, context awareness refers to the ability of a computing device (such as a mobile computing device) to detect one or more attributes of its current environment. In some instances, such a device may detect and/or receive information about its present circumstances, and based on a predetermined set of one or more rules or policies, perform one or more operations, provide predetermined functionality, etc.
As an example, a mobile phone may be equipped with a global positioning system (GPS) antenna configured to provide information about a current location of the mobile phone. In the example, the mobile phone may tailor data output and/or functionality provided by an application executing at the mobile phone based at least in part on the mobile phone's current location. More specifically, a weather application executing at the mobile phone may—without the user entering location information—output weather information associated with the current location of the mobile phone.